The Rose
by wolvesjr34
Summary: One shot fifty years into the future.


**The Rose**

Logie pushed the mower inside the shed checking and double-checking that the lock was firmly clasped to the chain. Cutting across the lawn towards the nursing home, he noticed that Maura sat, on the bench facing the roses, alone. He considered it highly unusual so decided to detour via the elderly woman.

Sitting down next to the woman, who had a light blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders, he smiled softly, his white teeth contrasting against his dark skin. "Evenin' Maura, what you doin' alone?"

Maura heard him but didn't turn to meet his eager smile and line of questioning; instead, she focused further on the one solitary rose in bloom. There were no words worth speaking.

Logie noticed the distant look in the woman's eyes and he followed her gaze to the rose, wondering what was so fascinating. Failing to grasp the situation Logie gave a shrug and told Maura he would send the carer out for her.

Logie found one of the carers, Selena, in the tearoom, mentioned that Maura seemed distant, and perhaps needed keeping an eye on and returning to her room.

Selena pursed her lips, "Maura still staring at the rose?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, did nae speak much either. Not like her."

"No one has managed to get a word out of her all week. Not since Jane passed on, bless her soul."

"They were friends?"

Selena nodded sadly, "Yes. Maura came to stay with us and Jane visited Maura every Sunday, until last year when Jane joined us permanently."

"Come to think of it, saw them in the garden many times, just sitting on the bench staring at the roses, even when they were nae bloomin'.'

"That rose, that Maura watches – bloomed the same day that Jane passed."

"A sign?"

Selena shrugged, glancing at her watch, "I had better go bring her in."

* * *

For six weeks Logie would watch as Maura sat silently staring at the rose that seemed blessed with an eternal life, not once threatening to fade or whither away. Then one afternoon he noticed with surprise that Maura was not sitting on the bench. Curiosity getting the better of him he went inside to check on Maura, only to find Selena stripping the bed in her room. He crossed his chest and said a prayer for the woman. "Peacefully?"

Selena looked up and nodded sadly. "Yes, in her sleep." Grabbing the pillows, she noticed a piece of folded paper fall to the floor. Kneeling down she picked it up and noticed that it had Maura's name written on the front. Curiously, she opened it and discovered it was a letter.

 _My Dearest Maura,_

 _For days, I have stared at this piece of paper not knowing how best to express the feeling that courses through my veins. For someone never short of words, this is amazing._

 _So many things I want to say, but I don't know where to start. I find myself enraptured by your beauty and intelligence. Nobody keeps me on my toes like you do, nor do they keep me grounded as you do. I get the sense that so long as I am true to myself, I will never disappoint you. I feel like I'm not only allowed to be me, but that it is encouraged._

 _I have no doubt that our love is preordained by the fates, because no one sees me like you do and never have I seen so much love then when I look into your eyes. I see eternity and I embrace it._

 _I do love you my dearest Maura, more than any of these words can express. I promise you that when this life is over I will find you in the next. Should you leave this life before me I will mourn you and I will never forget, counting down the days until we are together again. Should I leave this life first, I will never leave you, I'll watch over you, just as you watch over your roses._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Jane._

The letter was dated fifty-five years prior and Selena couldn't help but cry a little as she realised that Jane and Maura had been more than friends. Realisation that Maura was mourning her lover of over 50 years was heartbreaking, the fact nobody knew played on her mind. She tucked the letter in her pocket and spoke to Logie who seemed to be waiting eagerly to discover the contents. "They were lovers of over 50 years."

"Then this passing is nae so bad. They'll be together again." Logie was glad that Maura had returned to her love. "Better return to my duties."

Walking outside he crossed over the lawn and he couldn't help himself but to turn and look at the rose bed, there, next to the one rose that had been in bloom, another rose had opened up. He shook his head, looked up at the sky, and with a laugh said, "You've got the wrong season."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I wrote this story 10 years ago - I just changed the names, because in some ways it felt fitting. I read something else that reminded me of this story, and it felt so much a Jane and Maura story that I have presented it to you as such. I would really appreciate your feedback on this one.**


End file.
